Semiconductor components, such as packages, BGA devices and modules, include terminal contacts in electrical communication with the integrated circuits and electronic devices contained on the components. For example, the terminal contacts on semiconductor packages can be in the form of leads, such as j-leads, gull wing leads, butt joint leads, or integral standoff leads. The terminal contacts on BGA devices and chip scale packages can be in the form of bumps, such as balls in a grid array (BGA). As another example, the terminal contacts on electronic modules, such as memory modules, can be in the form of pads, or alternately pins in a grid array (PGA).
In general, the terminal contacts on the components must be electrically engaged during, and following manufacture of the components. For example, for testing the components, temporary electrical connections are made with the terminal contacts, and test signals are transmitted through the terminal contacts. Test systems for testing semiconductor components include test boards and test circuitry in electrical communication with the test boards. The test boards can include interface boards having contactors configured to make temporary electrical connections with the terminal contacts on the components. Representative contactors include sockets, contact sets, and “POGO PINS”.
In these test systems it is advantageous to make temporary electrical connections with the terminal contacts on the components that are reliable, and have low electrical resistance. This requires that the terminal contacts be scrubbed, or alternately penetrated by the contactors, such that oxide layers and surface contaminants on the terminal contacts do not adversely affect the temporary electrical connections. It is also advantageous for the contactors to accommodate variations in the height and planarity of the terminal contacts. This requires that the contactors have a compliancy or flexibility in making the temporary electrical connections. It is also advantageous for the contactors to be inexpensive to make and to maintain, and inexpensive to replace.
The contact system of the present invention includes contactors configured to make reliable, low resistance, temporary electrical connections with terminal contacts on semiconductor components. The contactors have an increased compliancy for accommodating variations in the size and planarity of the terminal contacts. The contactors are also configured to provide increased durability and wear resistance in a production environment. Further, the contact system can be volume manufactured at a low cost, permitting worn contactors to be easily replaced and discarded.